


For You, My Lungs Were Pulled Asunder

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Conversations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentioned Past Child Abuse, Romance, set during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Soulmate AU in which soulmates feel each other's pain and carry each other's scars.After coming to Dracula's castle, it doesn't take long for Hector and Isaac to figure out that they're soulmates. (For obvious reasons.)
Relationships: Hector/Isaac (Castlevania)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	For You, My Lungs Were Pulled Asunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youreallsofuckingrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreallsofuckingrude/gifts).



> Technically not my first attempt at writing this pairing, but it is the first one that made it to the end of the creative process. (I still have several other things in the works!)
> 
> Dedicated to the person who really got me on board with this ship~♥
> 
> Title is a lyric from "Wild Blue Yonder" by The Amazing Devil.

~ For You, My Lungs Were Pulled Asunder ~

"Can you stop doing that?"

Isaac pauses in his rhythm as he looks up at the one who made the request.

Hector appears distinctly uncomfortable, his body language communicating that he is ready to bolt, his gaze settling briefly on his fellow Forgemaster before flicking away again to look somewhere else - _anywhere_ else.

"Why?" Isaac asks, his own gaze unwavering as he brings the whip down again.

Hector cringes, taking a half-step back, but does not flee.

"It's painful," he answers.

The phrasing is just as significant as his physical reaction. Not _that looks painful_ or _isn't that painful?_ or even _you're bleeding_ , but _**it's** painful_.

Isaac sighs.

"I'll stop, on one condition."

Hector's expression briefly flickers to one of relief, before being replaced with apprehension.

"What condition?"

"Show me your back."

"Ah."

The relief returns, and Hector doesn't hesitate to strip off his jacket and shirt, revealing his back, which is just as striped and pitted with scars as Isaac's is - or, more accurately, which carries the exact same scars as Isaac's does.

"I've never really been sure which of them were yours and which were mine," Hector says.

He doesn't seem nearly as likely to run away now, but he doesn't seem very comfortable with the situation, either.

"You can put your shirt back on now," Isaac tells him, and Hector is quick to comply.

Turning to face his fellow Forgemaster once more, Hector says, "So... you do concur that we're soulmates, right?"

He is awkward and hopeful all at once, and Isaac isn't sure he can believe that all of the pain that wasn't his own that he'd felt during his childhood had somehow produced this naive of an adult, but the scars prove it. He'd always thought that it was particularly cruel that soulmates were forced to feel each other's pain and carry each other's scars. (Just thinking about how Dracula must have felt his soulmate _burning to death_ makes Isaac's stomach turn.)

"It would be difficult to deny at this point," Isaac replies.

Hector doesn't say anything. He shifts slightly, subtly stretching his legs, growing more inclined to bolt with every passing moment.

Isaac flicks the blood from the whip and stands, moving to hang it up. Then he slowly drifts toward the bathroom to clean himself up, leaving it up to Hector to decide whether to follow him or not.

He is just starting to wash the blood from his back when a shadow darkens the doorway.

"Let me help you."

~end~


End file.
